This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is a grant to purchase a micro-CT scanner for in vivo mouse imaging and ex vivo monkey tissue imaging at the. The mission of the ONPRC is to move from basic science to pre-clinical monkey models to clinical research. As such this scanner which will allow both in vivo scanning of mice and ex vivo scanning of monkey tissues is uniquely suited to the mission of the ONPRC. The research supported by the scanner will support key research areas of the ONPRC including reproductive biology, metabolic regulation, developmental biology and oncology. There will be 5 major users and 6 minor users. The major users will focus on oncofertility, obesity, lung disease and placental insufficiency, all areas of major importance to human health. Use of the system will be directed by a PhD biophysicist who also directs the ONPRC MRI core. A highly experienced small animal radiology technician will oversee day to day use and be responsible for training new users. An advisory committee of users, local, and national micro-CT experts will assist with administration and ensure appropriate training and data analysis. The scanner will fill a major need as there is no micro-CT scanner in the city of Portland, with the closest scanner located at Oregon State University, two hours driving time from Portland.